Reflections
by Tuume
Summary: All that was standing between her and her objective was a thin sheet of glass... Who knew that one act could cause so much? Complete.
1. Motive

**Prologue**

---

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star. If I did, it would be flagrant, straight up romantic comedy Yuri.

This is just a side project I'm doing on a whim; not serious in effort, yet not entirely ho-hum about it. This will be a collection of short, interconnected, basically plot less chapters. It won't be in chronological order either.

---

Kagami's hair was a vibrant purple. In those ancient Medieval dating sims I played sometimes, purple was always associated with royalty. I didn't doubt it; if anyone could pull off the whole 'rebellious princess with an attitude' bit, it was Kagami.

In all the games and manga I played, there wasn't anything that the Hero wouldn't do for the princess. I was dedicated to the ones I loved, all of them. But… I think that my Tsundere had a one up on everyone else. She was just that moe.

In the end, it doesn't pardon what I did. If anything it just gives that little piece of incentive to make the case make at least some sense.

I can't give you any details now, but… just so you know…

I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat.

---

Vague? Confused? Good. Please review.


	2. The Hand That Reaches

**The Hand That Reaches**

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or the characters therein.

---

Second chapter up. Enjoy and review. Also, is anyone sure about Konata having martial arts skills being canon?

---

Konata held up a finger and said, "You know, at Gamers I saw those new controllers with the firm grip grooves on the handles." She dropped her hand and sank down into her beanbag chair. Easy, considering that even after six years she still had the diminutive form of an eighteen year old child. "It's built strong so that when you grip it, it doesn't give if you're really going at it!"

Her guest ground her lower body, trying to give her behind purchase in the shifting material. With no luck she just grunted and flopped onto the thing. Frustrated, she blew a lock of long purple hair from her face. "Yeah, but they get all sticky. When you press down on them really hard, the heat builds up. Sure, you don't tear the controller up that easily, but after playing you have to deal with picking gooey plastic off your fingers."

Giving her trademark grin, the otaku said, "Aww, is Kagamin afraid of a little dirt. You're so proper about everything." Her eyes sparkled dangerously bright. "It's so moe!"

A partly disgusted groan parted Kagami's lips. It seemed that no amount of age or experience would make Konata any less of a geek. She snaked herself up along the beanbag chair to get some height. "Typical. Anything concerning your hobby and your all gung-ho about it." Her faced slipped into a kind of dark smirk. "But then again… You wouldn't have a problem with sticky fingers, would you, you little iron fisted midget?"

Konata surged forward, throwing a punch at Kagami's face, the latter shutting her eyes, but not moving in the least. The violet haired Tsundere opened her eyes, not surprised to see Konata's fist half an inch from her face. Upon the knuckles was a scar.

Kagami grabbed Konata's wrist gently and placed her lips upon the scar.

Konata sighed. "I never have a problem with much of anything, if there's a good reason for it, Kagamin."

---

Please review. Still confused? Good. Because like I said, I have no basic plot for this.


	3. The Caitiff of Love

**A Caitiff of Love**

**--- **

**Thanks for sticking with me. Here, you'll gain a small snippet of the act that spurns the plot, and I use that term loosely, forward. Enjoy. By the way, all the chapters of this story will be short. Also, sorry if Konata is OOC.**

**--- **

Nobody liked a gift that they either couldn't use or didn't want altogether. The receiver would have a bad memory to look back upon in later years. The giver would be regarded as thoughtless.

Unfortunately for Konata, expectations for her gift on Kagami and Tsukasa's birthday were low; as far as Kagami was concerned, she was thoughtless in general. Lately, however, her thoughtlessness had, much to Kagami's horror and chagrin, intensified.

For months, Konata's behavior toward Kagami had become less inhibited. The weight jokes were more prevalent, the moe factor was stressed and stretched, and her comments had become bawdy to the point that they couldn't even have a civil conversation without Konata having a lump on her head at the end of the day.

Why her behavior had shifted so heavily, even Konata had no clear idea. But thanks to it, their tenuous friendship had been strained. This was exactly why the otaku was cruising the shops to find the perfect gift for her Tsundere.

She had already gotten Tsukasa's gift; a large pastry cookbook. That would keep the more air headed twin satisfied for ages. But Kagami… She would be a bit harder.

Konata nimbly danced around the legs of the taller patrons of the shop, her essentially otaku mind unusually sharp at the moment.

_Gotta find something she'll like. I don't think I can take another lump on my head. _She rubbed her noggin with the hand that wasn't holding a bag. A small river of tears slid down her face at the memory of her last bad conversation with Kagami.

Striding with all the strength her short legs could give her, Konata turned her head this way and that, searching.

_Hmm… This isn't cool. In anime, the best friend always finds that perfect gift, the…absolute… perfect gift…_

Locked in place, Konata could only stare at what could only be described as the perfect birthday gift for Kagami.

Two beautiful bows, made of the finest silk available, studded with a diamond on each. Smooth, shining, flawless…

The otaku's eyes drifted to the price tag. She clutched her heart as her chambers froze.

_Expensive!!!_

They were the perfect gift for Kagami; but at ten thousand yen, they were well beyond Konata's price range.

She walked close and pressed her hand to the glass. The heaviness of desperate desire swept over her, the blue gradient of despair covering her sight.

_These would be perfect for her… But I can't afford it…_

_**Says who? **_Konata tensed, but relaxed slightly. This was nothing new. While shopping for manga, her desire often took on a voice of its own.

_**You said so yourself; these are perfect! Take them.**_

She swallowed a lump in her throat. She knew what that meant.

_**Imagine it. Giving Kagami the box, wrapped in the best paper there is. **_The voice was smooth, goading… _**Imagine her ripping into it, her face lighting up when she sees them… She'd be so happy… You want that, right…? **_

Konata swallowed again. The hand on the glass began to quiver and close.

_**She'll be so happy…**_

The hand closed into a fist…

_**She won't be mad at you anymore…**_

Konata cocked her arm back, muscles tensing…

_**She'll want… **_

She couldn't breathe right. Everything felt slow, sluggish. Her heart was heavy and loud. Her mouth was dry, her sweat tickled.

_**Do it…**_

Her fist flew.

---

Enjoy it. Understand? Cool. Please review. Any suggestions for improvement or plot would be great.


	4. Could have, would have

**Could have, would have**

---

Thanks for sticking this far. Sorry for the lag in updates. Busy with life. Enjoy and review.

---

The twenty-four years old Kagami sighed. Old as she was, some things would never change or lose their luster. Busting on Konata happened to be one of them. But it was more than just being a nag; sometimes it was the only real way for them to converse.

"I can't believe you. Living in the old cosplay café that you used to work in? Entering video game tournaments for income? Couldn't you have come up with better options than that?"

Konata swished her drink about her cup. The liquid came dangerously close to spilling, but it kept to the cup. "I just thought what I was doing was best."

The Tsundere furrowed her brow and picked up her own cup to take a drink. "Best for whom?" She pressed the cup to her lips, drank deeply, then put it back.

The otaku shrugged. "Me, I guess."

Kagami stared across the small table at her hostess. Her tone was even, but the words barbed. "You should think about how what you decide to do affect others, Konata. If you don't, you could really hurt somebody."

Konata licked her feline lips. "Sometimes the pain isn't all that bad Kagamin. Maybe it's really all in how you take it. I mean, where we are now… Would we be here if it didn't hurt at the start?"

Kagami fingered her bows. The diamonds were still there, sparkling in iniquity.

"What you did… It hurt me more than the glass hurt you."

Konata sipped her drink.

---

Please review. Give details about what you think.


	5. Tsumi no Honoo

**Tsumi no Honoo**

---

Thanks for reading this far. This is a Kagami-centric chapter, dealing with her part to play in this drama. It'll help to explain why she's so cold in some of the earlier chapters and those to come. Enjoy. By the way, the chapter's title comes from the Japanese version of Hellfire from the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

---

_**You're sick…**_

_It burns!_

Nothing worked. She couldn't get a decent conversation from her sister. Miyuki was too ditzy to go to for help. Immersing herself in homework had failed miserably, disastrously even. The source of her agitation was completely out of the question.

Pencils snapped in twos and threes covered the floor, along with ripped textbooks. Her backpack was ripped right in half. Kagami herself was the worst.

_**Filthy… Disgusting…**_

_I cant' stop!_

As she lay on the bed tossing, writhing, tearing her clothes off, Kagami clutched between her white fingers a single object; a ribbon that Konata had once used in a cosplay. She half sighed, half whimpered and trailed it across herself.

Her forehead, her cheeks, her neck, anywhere she could find skin, she drew the ribbon across. She drew the ribbon close to her face and inhaled deeply. Then she burst into tears.

_**The midget is disgusting, rude, selfish, but…**_

_Just the thought of her makes everything burn! _

The Tsundere bit on the ribbon and screamed into it. There she spent the night….

On her bed…

Tortured and shamed…

Sighing and crying…

---

This was an emotional chapter, and I hope I captured that here. Please, tell me how to improve. Anything helps. Review.


	6. Closer

**Closer**

---

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy what this fic has to offer. Enjoy. Oh, try to imagine these two dressed as such in these 'present' chapters as such: Konata in a white jumpsuit with a black shirt, Kagami in dress slacks, dress shirt tucked in with suspenders and dress shoes and socks. Sorry if this chapter is out of it.

---

"Get your hands off of me, you crazy midget!" Kagami spat her flailing hair out of her face.

Konata looked at her burden's bottom as she jumped from one building top to the next. Her cosplay café was at least three blocks behind them by now. "Come on Kagamin; does the hero ever let his woman die? Think of me as your Casshern!"

Kagami sputtered. "This isn't an anime, stupid!" She beat Konata's back with her clenched fists. "And what makes you think I'm YOUR woman!?" She shrieked as they passed over another precipice.

"You wouldn't have stuck by me if you weren't!" Konata yelled gleefully. Adrenaline pulsed in her, pushing her forward with her cargo. Kagami screamed in fearful fury as they fell over a ledge and began to slide down a drain pipe. Konata giggled madly, in love, intoxicated by memory, taking what she wished.

Taking those bows had nearly torn them apart, but it had brought them closer than they ever would have gotten on their own.

"I'll cut you with these diamonds!"

Oh yeah, they were way closer.

---

Please review.


End file.
